World of Nine Yin
World of Nine Yin was a place, which Shamans inhabited outside of the Land of Berserkers. In truth, it was an Enchanted Vessel belonging to Spirits of Nine Yin from the True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 496 About The area of a million lis around the Shaman City was Shaman territory, it was also where the Shamans have set their roots in the World of Nine Yin. The area past that one million lis was forbidden grounds. All the tribe members who come to this place were not allowed to step into the forbidden grounds.Ch. 420 Near the edge of Shaman territory was a gigantic Candle Dragon’s carcass. After studying it and getting enlightenment from it, Shamans could become the Soul Catchers.Ch. 458 There is also an altar made of a creature’s skull. It has a strange hallucinating power. Those who withstand it become Thought Soothsayers. The third special place is a mass grave that is the burial ground for an unknown number of corpses. The thickness of the aura of death over there is said to be so thick that it has already gained physical form. That spot is the birthplace of Spirit Mediums. Due to treaty between Shamans and Spirits of Nine Yin, only one End Shaman was allowed to be on garrison duty in the World of Nine Yin. If two End Shamans appeared, then within a few days, drastic devastating changes would immediately appear in the area, and it might even affect the entire Shaman City.Ch. 423 It actualy looked like a shuttle-shaped gigantic bronze sword.Ch. 504 It is used by the cultivators from the True Sacred Yin World to travel through universe. These sort of Enchanted Vessels are capable of moving between True Worlds. Eternal Li Mountain In the World of Nine Yin there was Eternal Li Mountain, where was stone monumetn of First God of Berserkers and left behind an illusion of Li Shan Huo, the Third God of Berserkers. The purpose of it was to teach the Life Cultivation.Ch. 499 Background The World of Nine Yin was discovered by the Nine Li Tribe when the Shamans just appeared in the Land of Berserkers. It was located outside of the world of the Berserkers. Nine Li Tribe explored that place and encountered the Yin Spirit Tribe. Two races made a treaty. Shamans were allowed to occupy an area of one million lis and built Shaman City. Spirits of Nine Yin willingly served Shamans for payments, like Shaman Crystals or pills. From then on, it became the territory of the God of Shamans Temple and they built the one and only city in this place with the help of Yin Spirit Tribe.Ch. 438 History Book 3 Due to incoming Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, Shamans tried to create a safe haven in the World of Nine Yin. The God of Shamans Temple set up a Relocation Rune. They wanted to transfer a large amount of Shamans there. That was breaking the treaty. They have gone past the edge of the seal, that was why the seals were being continuously broken, and devastating abnormalities were appearing. After changes in the World of Nine Yin, Sacred Bats appeared and then occupied Shaman's territory in that world. Spirits of Nine Yin didn't keep to treaty likewise and started killing and chasing away all Shamans, before worse changes in the World of Nine Yin would occur. They lived in a region filled with a forest, in huge palaces.Ch. 476 Only group of Shamans with Nan Gong Hen remained. They called themselves Fated Kin. They survived for 15 years, until Su Ming returned from the Undying and Imperishable World. Later, they got out, thanks to Spirits of Nine Yin, who relocated them away, when they awakened their Vessel and finally left Yin Death Region.Ch. 502 Reference List Category:Locations